Una noche
by imsofxncy
Summary: Carla siempre había admirado en silencio al segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki, por su gran esfuerzo y dedicación. Reiji no veía de forma importante a Carla, más bien, sentía algo de asco y a la vez respeto por él. Pero, ¿que pasaría si sentimientos fluyen entre ellos? A ninguno le gusta ser dominado, quizás... ¡No intentes hacer tus obscenidades conmigo! Sólo...una noche.


**De una sola vez**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Carla Tsukinami siempre había admirado en secreto al segundo hijo de la familia Sakamaki. El hijo de su peor enemigo. Su forma de hacer y ordenar las cosas era algo fascinante para un joven de tan sólo dieciocho años,eso creía él.

Pasó sus dedos sobre aquella carta que el mismo le había entregado. Podía resultar algo enfermo,pero,para Carla,simplemente era atracción. Ese día,el tenia que ir a arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con Reiji Sakamaki,era algo que le emocionada. Reiji sabia ocultar bien sus emociones y Carla se había dado cuenta de eso. Desde que él lo miraba tan atentamente hablar,hasta el momento en que desviaba la mirada disimuladamente,supo que lo había logrado. Había logrado poner nervioso al gran Reiji Sakamaki. Claro,lo sabía,sabía la arrogancia del segundo hijo. No por algo era hijo de KarlHeinz. También lo drástico que podía llegar a ser si no cumplían con una de sus ordenes.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se miró en el espejo. Todo estaba en su lugar correcto. Cogió su bufanda y la colocó de forma en que cubría su boca y cuello. Y sin decir más salió de su mansión para encontrarse con Reiji Sakamaki,esta vez Shin no iría debido a que él tenía que solucionar algunos problemas en la casa.

Tendría a Reiji solo para él,que divertido.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Reiji miró el reloj por tercera vez. Estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en llegar la visita,no tenía tiempo para perderlo y eso lo enojaba. Carla Tsukinami nunca había podido llegar puntual a alguna de sus reuniones con él,eso no le importaba,pero deseaba terminarla lo más antes posible. Desde hace un tiempo había notado el comportamiento raro en el fundador. Desde su forma de hablar,hasta su forma de mirarlo. Era realmente molesto e incomodó. Por alguna razón lo hacia poner algo...nervioso.

Escuchó el "toc,toc" de la puerta y rápidamente dio la orden de que podía pasar. Una cabellera blanca y ojos dorados miraron con atención al azabache. Quien rápidamente desvío la mirada y dio la orden de que tomará asiento y así comenzó su "gran" platica.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían comenzado a hablar sobre los problemas en el mundo vampírico y la enfermedad que padecía el albino. Reiji estaba seguro que debía haber alguna solución para su enfermedad,aunque el aún no encuentra la cura.

Todo el tiempo,Carla lo observó fijamente. Le encantaban el color de sus ojos,su manera de hablar y de fingir que no le importaba lo que pasase alrededor de él. Reiji Sakamaki podía ser realmente increíble.

Para Reiji,era diferente. Sentía la mirada del albino encima y la sonrisa lasciva en su rostro,¿que se traía entre manos? Era realmente molestó. Lo único bueno es que no faltaba mucho para que su visita terminará.

-¿Entonces podrás hacerte cargo de ello?-Reiji le entregó unos papeles a Carla,el cuál los analizó y asintió.

-Estoy seguro que podré hacerme cargo.-Respondió arrogante. Reiji se controló para no poner los ojos en blanco,se levantó de su asiento y acomodó sus lentes.

-Ha sido un placer poder hablar tranquilamente con usted.-El azabache acomodó sus lentes y le tendió la mano al albino,para dar fin a la conversación.

-El placer es mío.-Carla mostró sus colmillos y tomo la mano del joven. Cuanto le encantaba sentir el tacto de sus manos...su mirada confusa que delataba nerviosismo. Y sin pensarlo tiró de la mano del Sakamaki haciendo que esté cayera en el escritorio,pero no lo toco,se sostuvo con una mano.

-¿¡Pero que crees que haces!?-Preguntó molestó Reiji quien había quedado a centímetros de la cara del Tsukinami. Esté sonrío.

-¿No es obvio?-Se acercó más al azabache,invadiendo su espacio personal. A punto de que su rostro se tiñera de rojo y gritará por la gran estupidez que estaba haciendo el fundador,unos fríos labios impactaron con los suyos.

Reijo abrió sus ojos sorprendido y trato de alejarse. Sin embargo,Carla no lo dejo. Metió su lengua en la boca del otro y empezó a recorrer toda su cavidad bucal. El azabache no podía estar más rojo,una gran vena salía de su frente. El fundador era más fuerte que el,¡por todos los cielos! ¿Que le pasaba a ese perro?

Y cuando por fin el albino se separó de él, se levantó rápidamente de el escritorio y limpio sus labios con su mano.

-¿¡Que te pasa,estúpido!? -Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate y su respiración era entrecortada. Carla lo miró satisfecho. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el. Reiji por impulso retrocedió,lo cuál hizo que el albino riera.-¡No te acerques maldito pervertido!- Y en un movimiento rápido,Reiji había quedado acorralado en la pared.

-Siempre esperé que llegará este momento...-Murmuró Carla a pocos centímetros del rostro del azabache.

-¡No intentes hacer tus obscenidades conmigo!-Gritó esta vez harto del alboroto Reiji.

-Sólo...una noche.-Dicho esto,Carla mordió el cuello del segundo hijo haciendo que soltará un gemido de dolor. Que para el,fue de placer.

-Basta...-Reiji puso las manos en el pecho del fundador tratando de quitárselo de encima,pero tenía razón. Carla era más fuerte que él.

-Tu sangre es deliciosa...-Susurró en el oído del azabache logrando que se erizara. Carla no podía estar más feliz,dios sabe cuando ocurriría otra oportunidad. Con la mano libre rozó el miembro de Reiji,haciendo que jadeara y así volverlo loco a él.

La habitación poco a poco empezó a llenarse de gemidos por parte de ambos jóvenes. Las ropas siendo destrozadas y lanzadas al piso. Y las mordidas se hicieron más salvajes.

Shuu,quien pasaba por ahí buscando un lugar cómodo para dormir,escuchó los gemidos por parte de su hermano menor. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, tapándose la boca para que no lo escuchasen. «Veamos...¿Con quien estaba? Oh...Reiji, ¿un Tsukinami? No, para ser exactos, ¿Carla Tsukinami? ¡Tienes que estar jodiendome! Querido hermano, veamos quien gana la próxima vez que me intentes quitar mis auriculares...»

Y por primera vez,Reiji sintió que Carla era bastante...interesante.


End file.
